1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enabling device for a motor vehicle and, more specifically, to an enabling device for a motor vehicle that enables the operation of the internal combustion engine thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles are increasingly being controlled and operated by electronic componentry. In fact, the majority of the operations of the engine and the other components, are ultimately controlled by a single microprocessor, commonly referred to as an electronic engine control (EEC) module.
Anti-theft systems now enable motor vehicles when attempts are being made to start the motor vehicle without authorization by enabling the electronic ignition and fuel supply systems. These passive anti-theft systems have not been incorporated into the EEC module rendering them susceptible to avoidance by simple hardwiring procedures. Hardware brackets have been designed to prevent access to the control circuitry of the passive anti-theft systems. These hardware brackets are, however, costly, heavy, and do little to deter theft.